Partials/Updates/2017 September 29th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_September_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:600045| September]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to [[Partials/Updates/2017_September_ |this link]].''}} [[Mackerel|Saury 2017 Mini-Event]] *The Limited-time [[Mackerel|Saury]] Mini-Event has started and will last for about 2 weeks! **'''Special equipment''' can be used to increase the drop rate of [[Mackerel|Saury]] fishes: *** Known equipment: Searchlights ([[Searchlight|small]] or [[Type 96 150cm Searchlight|large]]), [[Sonar]]s, [[Skilled Lookouts]], [[Depth Charge]]s. ***Some Aircrafts will also increase drop rates. ****Suspected to include [[Swordfish]] and its variants ([[Swordfish Mk.II (Skilled)|Mk.II (Skilled)]]/[[Swordfish Mk.III (Skilled)|Mk.III (Skilled)]]) **[[List of coastal defense ships by upgraded maximum stats|Coastal Defense Ships]] can be also used to increase effectiveness of drop chances. **[[List of coastal defense ships by upgraded maximum stats|Coastal Defense Ships]] will be available as limited-time drop during the Saury Mini-Event only. **Known drop locations (on boss nodes) for DE are the following:https://twitter.com/goyadeti/status/913761960776278018 *** drops on: [[1-5]], [[6-1]], [[6-5]] *** drops on: [[3-1]], [[3-3]], [[3-5]] *** drops on: [[3-5]] *** drops on: [[3-4]], [[3-5]], [[6-5]] **'''NOTE''': drops on [[1-5]] only for admirals that don't have her, no dupes available on that map. Modernization Update *Using [[List of coastal defense ships by upgraded maximum stats|Coastal Defense Ships]] as [[Modernization|modernization]] fodders will increase and stats. Please note that ship classes that have 0 base stat will not receive the modernization. **Using DE of the same classes but different ship as fodders will also increase in a certain range. **Currently known caps to this mechanic are +2 max and +9 max for every ship, modernizations past the cap won't increase the stats any farther. *'''This content is pre-released. There are possibilities of it receiving further adjustments in the future.''' Misc *New BGM [鎮守府秋刀魚祭り改二] will appear in fishing spots (1-1, 1-5, 1-6, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5, 6-1, 6-5) and in Jukebox. **You can listen to the new BGM here: **In addition, 3-5 and 6-5 Boss node has another BGM, ''Tsukiyomi'', originally able to listen via phonograph: *The Naval Base Counter Bar has been updated to show certain dishes as Saury Cookings. *Cheat detection has been enhanced. [[Seasonal]] *Start of [[Seasonal/Sanma 2017|Sanma 2017]] *[[Seasonal/Fall 2017|Fall 2017]] continues [[Seasonal/Sanma 2017|Limited-time CGs]] The following girls have new/returning Seasonal CG: * Mackerel Pike Festival CG ** ** * Naval Review CG ** * Autumn Casual CG ** ** ** * Shopping CG ** *Returning CG ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** [[Seasonal/Fall 2017|Seasonal Voices]] [[Quest|New Saury Limited-time Quests]] [[Type 3 Active Sonar]] X1 '''or''' [[Searchlight]] X1 '''or''' [[Combat Ration]] X4 |Note = Requires: ?? Unlocks: SB02 }} [[Daihatsu Landing Craft]] X1 '''or''' [[WG42 (Wurfgerät 42)]] X1 '''or''' [[New Model Aerial Armament Materials]] NEXT '''choice between''' [[Swordfish]] X2 '''or''' [[Shiden Kai 2]] X2 '''or''' [[Skilled Crew Member]] X1 |Note = Requires: SB01 Unlocks: SB03 }} [[Type124 ASDIC]] X1 '''or''' [[TBF]] X1 '''or''' [[Furniture/Object#Type_16_Fleet_fishery_banner|Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner]] X1 |Note = Requires: SB02 }} }} New Furniture Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner old.png|Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner Type_17_Fleet_Fishery_Banner_Full old.png|Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner Full * [[Furniture/Object#Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner|Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner]] References=